


After All That I've Done

by youngwolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Force Ghosts, M/M, Qui-Gon returns for like two lines, Yoda's kinda annoying, just fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwolf/pseuds/youngwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were going well for Obi-Wan until his old padawan dies and shows up again</p><p>(It's Force ghost Obikin, does it really need much of a summary?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All That I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for even more feelings, check out the complimentary mix: http://8tracks.com/pinkalien/after-all-that-i-ve-done (also, i'm not sure how force ghosts work when they aren't with living people, so i just kinda...winged it)
> 
> Repost from my old account (that I deleted)

It had been quiet for some time after Yoda joined them, almost seemed like the situation in the galaxy was beginning to sort itself out at Luke’s hand. Obi-Wan had grown used to this atmosphere and rather _enjoyed_ it. It was quiet and calm and distinctly lacking the stress of a Skywalker. As much as he loved Luke and Anakin, it was nice to not have to worry after them.

Yoda often muttered things about the Force, just as he’d done before Obi-Wan’s self-imposed exile. The other Jedi, friends and acquaintances, had been happy to see him, but none more than Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had not realized how much he’d missed his old master. It had been an exciting day when Obi-Wan joined them, nearly as exciting as when Yoda had. So they basked in the calmness of their world, no longer troubled with the mess the Skywalkers had made of the galaxy.

All day Yoda had been telling anyone who would listen about the shift he felt in the Force. While this was not uncommon, he was much more persistent about people listening to him. It was rather worrying. Obi-Wan fretted the entire day, pacing back and forth to the point where Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and held him in place for a moment, telling him, “Sit. Meditate.”

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon’s advice, settling himself down and closing his eyes, trying his very best to calm down. As much as he tried, he could not calm himself enough to meditate and he couldn’t figure out why. Still, he sat with his eyes closed, trying and trying until he felt something. It was nothing more than a slight shift in the atmosphere, but he felt it and he _knew._

It took no time for Obi-Wan to jump to his feet and run over to where the shift had originated and sure enough, there he was. Anakin, his Anakin, looking like he did all those years ago. Hair in a mess and scar down his face. This was his Anakin, the one he remembered, the one from before everything went _wrong._

Another moment passed of the two just looking at each other before Obi-Wan took a step forward, holding Anakin’s face in his hands for a moment with eyes glossy with tears before pulling Anakin into a tight embrace. While Obi-Wan held tightly to Anakin, his friend did not return the gesture. In confusion, Obi-Wan pulled back and looked at Anakin.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice laced with emotion.

Anakin had gone from composed and stiff to crying in a split second. “I,” he had to pause to hiccup, “I don’t deserve this, you should hate me.”

Anakin watched his friend’s face fall through vision blurred by tears, looking so absolutely desperate. He made no move to comfort Obi-Wan or wipe his own tears away. The last time he saw Obi-Wan, his lightsaber had torn across his chest and Obi-Wan had _let_ him do it. He had just quirked a smile and let Anakin kill him. Anakin deserved to be yelled at, to be hated by this man and yet here he was, all his Jedi nonsense forgotten showing so much emotion, so much — dare he say it? —  love for him. It made no sense to Anakin at all, how could Obi-Wan have forgiven him already, how could he forgive him at all? He had done everything wrong. Luke and Leia, they were the only good that had ever come from him or his actions.

“Don’t say that,” Obi-Wan pleaded. “Please, Anakin.”

Again, Obi-Wan embraced Anakin in a tight hug, burying his face where Anakin’s shoulder met his neck and this time, letting out a quiet sob. After hearing the sobbing, Anakin held Obi-Wan tightly. He’d never once seen Obi-Wan so emotional, he’d always followed the Code so strictly. At one point in time, Anakin had thought he had no heart. He’d been so wrong. Obi-Wan loved so much more, so much stronger than anyone Anakin had ever met and he deserves none of this man’s love after all he’d done to cause him pain.

To interrupt their moment, which had been on display for anyone to see while they forgot the the world around them, Yoda muttered about how against the Code this was.

Anakin was about to retaliate when Obi-Wan lifted his head, cheeks stained with tears, and nearly shouted at the old Jedi master, “We’re all dead! Your Jedi Code doesn’t anymore!”

This brought the attention of everyone within hearing distance. Obi-Wan Kenobi throwing the Code away? Well, no one had thought that would ever happen, let alone for Darth Vader. Who would have thought, the loyal Jedi and the Sith who destroyed everything. It was a surprise to everyone and Obi-Wan supposed the only person in the universe who wouldn’t have been surprised would be Padm é , who’d known all those years ago, even if he never admitted it to her.

The silence around them was deafening. Everything seemed to pause before Yoda turned, leaving and muttering about Anakin Skywalker ruining a perfectly good Jedi. As soon as that happened, it seemed as though Yoda had pressed play and everyone, still shocked, moved and left Obi-Wan and Anakin to themselves.

Once left to themselves, Anakin seemed to begin a mantra of “I don’t deserve you.” Obi-Wan sighed softly, taking Anakin’s face in his hands and leaning — slightly up if he were honest — to press a soft kiss to Anakin’s lips. It hardly lasted more than a couple heartbeats before Obi-Wan settled back, looking Anakin, who was shocked to say the least, in the eyes.

“Ani, I’m terribly sorry, but I am _exactly_ what you deserve,” Obi-Wan told him, fighting to keep his voice even. He promised himself, he would teach Anakin how to be happy again, no matter how long it took him.

“I deserve for you to hate me, I deserve for you to yell at me.”

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head softly. “You let me down, you destroyed everything. You left me and you betrayed Padm é. You did everything you could have possibly done wrong.”

“ Why? Why are you forgiving me?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled softly. “Did you think I cared for you so little any of that would change a thing? Anakin, you destroyed everything to try and save her. I stood by, I didn’t say anything all those years, but I loved you. I do love you.”

This brought a new bout of tears to Anakin and he collapsed into a hug, pressing kisses to Obi-Wan’s neck, so incredibly grateful for this man. He didn’t understand for a moment how Obi-Wan could love him, he doubted he ever would, but Obi-Wan deserved to be loved back. He was owed that much and Anakin would love him more than anyone else in the universe ever could.

“And I love you,” he muttered between kisses.


End file.
